Entre café y mentiras
by Biank Radcliffe
Summary: Porque nunca una taza de café supo a tantas mentiras. Regalo de Navidad para Lynethe.


**Disclaimer:** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

_-Para __**Lynethe.**__ Porque ama a Rupert Grint tanto como yo, porque es un amor de persona y porque le he tomado mucho cariño a lo largo de estos meses que la conozco. Espero que te guste, linda._

_

* * *

  
_

-¡Yo atiendo!-exclamó Lily Potter al escuchar que alguien tocaba el timbre.

Llegó a la puerta -quitando juguetes de Harry en el camino- y abrió; se encontró con Peter, uno de los mejores amigos de su esposo, y sonrió.

-Buenas tardes, Lily.-saludó el hombre tímidamente.

-Buenas, Peter, adelante pasa-dijo mientras se giraba y caminaba hacia la sala-¡James, Peter está aquí!-gritó con su vista dirigida hacia el segundo piso.

El visitante entró y siguió a la mujer hacia la sala de estar; unos segundos después bajó un joven con lentes y cabello despeinado que traía en brazos a una réplica pequeña de él mismo.

-Hola, Colagusano-saludó mientras le pasaba Harry a su esposa que se sentó en uno de los sillones-Me alegra que pasaras por aquí, hace mucho que no te veíamos.

Peter carraspeó y tomó asiento, al igual que James.

-Sí, bueno, he estado un poco ocupado-murmuró algo cortante. Tenía que evitar a toda costa las preguntas que pudieran dirigirse a un tema que él no pensaba tocar.

En cuanto terminó de hablar, el pequeño Harry dio un bostezo; se recargó en el pecho de su papá y se talló los ojos, claramente queriendo dormir. James dirigió su vista hacia Lily y le sonrió angelicalmente.

-Oh no-dijo ella agitando la cabeza-Quedamos que ahora te tocaba a ti, James. Yo lo he dormido toda la semana.

El moreno suspiró y se levantó del sofá con el bebé en brazos.

-El deber me llama, colega-murmuró-Tendrás que quedarte aquí con la pelirroja mientras yo cumplo con mi obligación de padre.-sentenció solemnemente.

Peter no pudo evitar reír un poco y siguió con la vista a Cornamenta y a Harry subiendo por la escalera.

-¿Gustas algo de tomar?-ofreció Lily levantándose del asiento-Acabo de hacer café.

-Sí, gracias.-respondió él.

-Si quieres vente porque estoy haciendo un pastel de chocolate.-dijo la joven entrando a la cocina-Y no te caería mal un pedazo.

El chico le hizo caso y entró después de ella. El olor a chocolate le golpeó la nariz y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que nunca había probado los famosos pasteles de Lily -esos que Sirius juraba que no estaban hechos por ella- así que le tomó la palabra y se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa del centro.

No hablaron durante algunos minutos, pues Lily estaba vigilando que el pastel no se quemara en el horno -porque no usaba magia para cocinar, decía que la comida no quedaba igual- y Peter estaba tomándose el café que ella le había servido.

Cuando el postre estuvo listo, la pelirroja tomó asiento junto con el hombre y mientras los dos degustaban del rico chocolate, comenzaron a hablar de Harry.

-Está creciendo muy rápido.-apuntó Colagusano dándole un sorbo a su taza.

-Sí, cada vez se hace más grande y, tengo que decirlo, más travieso.-dijo Lily sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

-Al parecer el hecho de que James sea su papá ya comenzó a afectarle.-bromeó Peter un poco nervioso.

La verdad era que no se sentía cómodo al estar en esa casa sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo. Ya no podía llamarlos "amigos" pues no lo eran, aunque ellos aun no lo supieran. Pero como le había dicho El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, tenía que pretender y fingir que todo estaba bien en su vida, que sólo no había tenido tiempo, por lo que debía de comportarse lo más normal posible.

-Sí, de verdad que sí-afirmó Lily riendo-Y también debemos recordar quién es su padrino; esos dos son mala influencia para mi bebé.-terminó tratando de parecer seria pero sin conseguirlo.

Peter rió y luego se sumergieron en el silencio. El hombre quería evitar preguntas sobre su persona, así que continuó con el tema "Harry" al fin y al cabo, a las mamás les encanta hablar de sus hijos.

-Y además de saber hacer travesuras a tan corta edad, ¿Qué más ha hecho Harry?-preguntó aparentando curiosidad.

-Hace dos días dijo su primera palabra.

-¡Oh, un gran progreso!-murmuró tras tomar más café- ¿Y cuál fue? ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? Dios, si fue "papá" de seguro que a James se le cayó la baba.

-No, no fue ninguna de esas-dijo Lily divertida negando con la cabeza-Su primera palabra fue "Anuto".

Peter abrió los ojos sorprendidos y luego soltó una risita.

-¿Dijo "anuto"?-inquirió aun con expresión de sorpresa.

-Sí y Sirius lo escuchó, claro-aclaró la pelirroja-La cara de James fue indescriptible, debiste verlo. Estaba entre enojado y divertido, pero más divertido; ya lo conoces.

-Sí…-murmuró el joven bajando la vista de repente fingiendo tomar café.

La mención de Sirius lo había puesto un poco nervioso, pues recordó que él lo había estado observando durante las últimas semanas y realmente se estaba volviendo algo complicado el tener que escapar de su vista para ir a las reuniones con el Señor Tenebroso.

-Al final Sirius ha terminado comprándole una paleta enorme, esa nueva que sacaron en Honeyducks que nunca se termina-agregó Lily-Y ahora Harry no quiere comer nada más.

Ambos rieron y se dedicaron a comer su respectivo trozo de pastel.

La pelirroja le dio un sorbo a su taza de café y miró discretamente a Peter. Lo notaba un poco cambiado, como más nervioso y como si estuviera siempre a la defensiva; y sabía que no eran imaginaciones suyas, pues James también lo había notado actuar diferente.

Por supuesto que su esposo ya había comenzado a maquinar una forma de hacerlo hablar, pero Lily pensó que lo mejor sería no decirle nada, que tal vez no era algo tan grave como ellos creían, puesto que siempre que Peter tenía un problema de mayor magnitud, acudía a sus mejores amigos. Ante ese argumento James ya no tuvo con qué discutir porque ella tenía razón -como la mayoría de las veces, claro está-.

-Y… ¿cómo están las cosas en la Orden?-preguntó la mujer para romper el silencio.

-Se han tornado un poco tensas después del rumor de que hay un traidor-contestó el merodeador con toda la sangre fría que pudo-Algunos ven a los demás diferente…y cosas por el estilo.

-Eso no debería de estar pasando.-dijo la joven negando con la cabeza sirviéndose y sirviéndole a su acompañante un poco más de café.

-No, no debería, pero pasa.-afirmó el chico-Lo peor es que bueno…muchos han comenzado a apuntar a algunos miembros en específico.

-¿En serio?-inquirió ella interesada-¿Cómo a quién?

Peter se revolvió en su silla fingiendo inconformidad.

-Remus.

A Lily por poco se le cae el café encima.

-¿Re…Remus?-preguntó entre indignada y confundida-¡Pero cómo se atreven! Remus Lupin jamás sería un traidor, jamás. Y nadie que lo conozca lo suficiente es capaz de desconfiar de él.

El hombre se quedó callado, detalle que a la pelirroja no le pasó desapercibido.

-¿Tú…crees que él puede ser el traidor?-preguntó con una mezcla de curiosidad y confusión mientras pensaba que si Colagusano lo creía, era por algo importante-Pero Peter, él nunca…él…

-Tú no has estado ahí, Lily-interrumpió el chico acercándose a ella por encima de la mesa-Hay muchos rumores de que tal vez se esté viendo con algunos hombres-lobo, a veces no llega a tiempo a las reuniones, y luce más cansado de lo normal como si hubiera algo que lo desgastara…

Dejó la incógnita en el aire y se percató de que el bicho de la desconfianza poco a poco iba quedándose con Lily.

-No me gusta desconfiar de él, pero los hechos dicen otras cosas.-sentenció, mirándola fijamente como si quisiera meterle esa idea por la fuerza.

La pelirroja se sorprendió por la mirada que le dirigía, puesto que nunca lo había visto con tanta determinación; ahí comprendió que si Peter quería que le creyera, era porque en verdad era algo serio.

Sin embargo, a ella no le cabía en la cabeza que Remus fuera siquiera uno de los sospechosos de traidor; no quiso desconfiar de Lunático tan abiertamente, así que solo asintió y él pareció conformarse con ese gesto.

En ese instante se escucharon unas risas cerca y ambos comprendieron que James y Harry se dirigían hacia ahí para acompañarlos. Padre e hijo ingresaron a la cocina y tomaron asiento a un lado de Lily.

-¿No se suponía que tú estabas durmiéndolo, James?-preguntó su esposa mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

-Es que el niño no quiere, trae demasiada energía-contestó el moreno-Debo recordar decirle a Sirius que no le vuelva a regalar nada con azúcar en exceso.

Los tres adultos rieron y Harry, que aunque no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, aplaudió alegremente.

-¿Lo ven? Ya está aprendiendo a reconocer los buenos chistes.

Todos volvieron a reír y comenzaron a platicar de sus viejos tiempos en Hogwarts. Ni Lily ni Peter volvieron a tocar el tema del traidor, aunque sabían que el otro aun tenía esa conversación en la mente.

Después de hora y media, Colagusano decidió que ya era hora de irse. Se levantaron de las sillas y se dirigieron a la puerta. James se despidió de su amigo y le dio un golpecito en la espalda; avisó que iría a dejar a Harry a su cuna y se fue escaleras arriba, no sin antes agradecerle al joven su visita.

-Que bueno que pudiste venir, Peter.-dijo Lily-Últimamente no te habíamos visto mucho y bueno, no es que nosotros tengamos la libertad de salir a donde queramos.

El aludido asintió y sonrió levemente por ser cortés, más que otra cosa.

La pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa y sin previo aviso, le dio un breve abrazo.

-Sé que tú no nos vas a defraudar.-murmuró al separarse de él.

Ante ese comentario, Peter sintió un nudo en la garganta; un nudo tan apretado que por un momento tuvo la idea de que el oxígeno no le llegaba a los pulmones. Trató por todos los medios de no encontrarse con los ojos verdes de la mujer y abrió la puerta dispuesto a salir; pero antes de que pusiera un pie afuera, Lily lo llamó.

-Peter…-dijo en un susurro.

-¿Si?-inquirió él mientras se ponía su abrigo lentamente para evitar la mirada de la chica.

-Gracias.

-De…de nada, Lily.

La mujer le sonrió y Colagusano le dio la espalda dispuesto a salir a la calle para poder desaparecerse.

En ese momento Peter pensó que tal vez estar del lado oscuro no había sido una buena idea después de todo. Pero cuando horas más tarde estuvo inclinado frente al Señor Tenebroso, sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos que no deberían de intervenir en su misión.

Miró directo a los ojos de Voldemort y ahí lo supo: ya no había marcha atrás.

_Fin_

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A:** Fic escrito durante las Navidades pero no los quería saturar de historias, así que hasta ahora viene a la página.

Es la primera vez que trabajo a Peter de forma más profunda, así que espero que les haya gustado. Con este fic quiero dar a entender que por muy traidor y rata asquerosa que sea, Peter era un merodeador y una persona muy lista, porque mira que traicionar a tus amigos y sembrar la desconfianza de esa manera… ¡y encima que nadie se de cuenta! Arg, que coraje me da.

Quiero darle un especial agradecimiento a **sara fénix black**, por haber beteado el fic y darme el título de la historia, que yo soy un asco para encontrar títulos. ¡Gracias, sis!

En fin, me retiro. Y ya lo saben: tomates, lechugas, ropa interior, flores, y lo que quieran, en un review.

_-Bianca._


End file.
